The software industry is transitioning from a model of selling simple perpetual licenses to application software, to a new “freemium” model where users can utilize an amount of functionality of an application free of charge, but users may be required to pay for premium features, functionality or unrestricted use. Accordingly, different versions of applications can provide different features or editing functionality and tools to that application depending on paid versus unpaid versions of the application. The features available can also work on a tiered system where a certain payment enables only certain features, but not all features.